Coraline: The Beldam Returns
by perry16370
Summary: The beldam returns, and her web grows bigger... Bad summary, READ THE STORY! Better then you would think.
1. The Angels' Message

**Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

-Coraline's Pov

I was sitting in the living room staring at that awful little door. "Mad person" I thought when I pictured the beldam's face in my head.

My wild thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock at the door. "Mom, is that you?" I yelled.

My echo faded away slowly. There was no answer. I thought it was Why-were-you-born playing prank. There was a knock again. "Coming!" I screamed.

I jumped out of my seat and lazily walked to the door. I placed my hand on the door knob ready to twist it, but I noticed something that made me jump out of my skin.

I heard a tapping noise, like needles tapping offthe door. The shadow of the person standing at the door... it was a long shadow. The shadow was skinny as a pencil, just like the beldam.

"La... la... la..." hummed the figure at the door. Could it be? Was the beldam back? I twisted the door knob bravely.

"Coraline Jones!" the figure screamed. "Why wouldn't you answer the door?". It was just Mel Jones, my annoying mom.

I didn't reply to my mom and ran into the living room. Why is she so annoying?

-No Pov-

Coraline jumped into bed after an exhausting day at school. It was the weekend, now Coraline could enjoy some days at home.

She turned off her bedside table lamp and closed her eyes. Coraline had a dream of the little golden angels...

"Hello" said Coraline to a golden mist. Three pretty angels slowly flew out of the mist.

"Thanks for saving us from the beldam" the tall angel said. "Why have you entered my dream?" asked Coraline.

"We have come to warn you", the other angel girl told Coraline, "we are warning you about the beldam".

Coraline became confused. "The beldam? But I dropped the key down the well! She can't get me!" yelled Coraline in a panic.

"Calm down" said the angel boy. "You will need to prepare". Coraline didn't calm down, she was still upset.

"You must prepare, the beldam is coming back for you" said the other angel. All three of the ghost angels started to fade away.

"The web shall expand" the tall angel said before all of the angels faded away...

Coraline woke up. She was in a sweat. Angels, come back" Coraline wispered into the dark room.

**Coraline has learnt that the beldam will be back! What a way to end the first chapter! Don't forget to review and read the next chapter!**


	2. Going To School

**Chapter 2 of this story. Sorry that chapter 1 was short. I will try and make them a lot longer.**

It was Monday and Coraline hopped out of the school bus. "Hey Jonsey!" Wybie yelled, making everyone stare at Coraline.

Coraline gripped onto Wybie's ear and pulled him over to an empty corner of the school yard. "Stop being so embarrassing!" Coraline whispered in his ear.

"Stop being so tough!" he replied. Coraline rolled her eyes and whispered into Wybie's ear, "listen". "I had a dream last night". Wybie made a goofy face. "You don't say!" he replied.

Coraline got angry. "Easy with the sarcasm!" screeched Coraline. "It was a dream about the 3 golden angels. They warned me that the beldam is returning to get me".

Wybie's jaw dropped. "They said to me that 'the web shall expand', weird" Coraline added to her story.

Wybie didn't know what to say. "If that freak comes to get you, I shall help you" Wybie announced.

Coraline chuckled. "Think you're ready?" asked Coraline. "I'm ready for anything!" replied Wybie.

"If you think you're prepared, then try and catch me!" Coraline replied. "If I touch the school wall then I win!".

"You are on!" exclaimed Wybie. Coraline began to run towards the school wall with Wybie chasing her.

A tall figure was in a wrecked living room, staring at a little door. The figure chuckled. "Having fun, Coraline" spoke the figure. The figure was spying on Coraline by looking at a doll's button eye.

The doll was exactly like Coraline. "Thank you for recording that, mini Coraline" spoke the figure.

The figure placed a picture of Coraline and her parents on a table. "I can't wait to see you again, darling" the figure said as she placed her sharp metal fingers on the picture.

The parents in the picture turned to the other parents. Coraline's face turned sad in the picture.

Then suddenly, Coraline's eyes turned to buttons on the picture.

"Got ya, Jonsey!" Wybie exclaimed while grabbing Coraline. "You'd make a great warrior for me!" admitted Coraline. "You really think so?" asked Wybie. Coraline shook her head up and down with smile.

"Let's go get to class" said Wybie. They both walked across the yard full of litter. "Will the beldam be able to get me?" asked Coraline. Wybie was messing around kicking all the litter on the ground.

"Well, do you?" she asked again. Wybie kicked a half full can of coke. Some of it splattered all over the both of them.

"Yuck! Don't kick dirty liquids at me!" Coraline screamed as she punched Wybie in the arm. "Ouch!" yelled Wybie as he jumped back.

"Answer me" Coraline roared at him. "Do you think the beldam will be able to get me?" Coraline whispered in his ear.

"Umm, I don't know", he muttered ,"just keep away from the little door". Coraline turned her head. Coraline and Wybie walked into the school.

"See you for lunch, Wybie" said Coraline. Wybie walked down the hall waving at Coraline. Coraline waved back.

Coraline was day dreaming of herself and Wybie kissing under the stars. Her dreams were interrupted by Clarissa.

"Hey, blue haired dork!" Clarissa yelled in Coraline's face. Coraline ignored her school bully and stared at Wybie.

"Ha! You think you and Wybie will get together. You are crazy, Ms. Dork!" Clarissa honked. Coraline got mad.

"Oh shut up Clarissa!", Coraline yelled,"All you do all day is look at the mirror putting lipstick and make up on!". "Get a life!".

Clarissa was shocked. "You are totally embarrassing all of us make up girls!" screeched Clarissa. Coraline rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving, you freak!" roared Coraline. "Oh where are you going, to your boyfriend Wybie?" Clarissa asked.

Coraline was about to explode. "Why fight with idiots?" Coraline thought. She walked straight to her class and sat down.

-20 minutes later-

"Now today in home economics, we shall be learning how to knit!" the teacher Ms. Maddie announced.

Everyone was excited apart from Coraline. Coraline was excited, but not when the teacher pulled out a pair of buttons. "All of ye will be making lovely sweaters, star sweaters" Ms. Maddie announced.

Coraline's eyes widened. The other mother made Coraline a star sweater! "Write these down on piece of paper, you will need these to get started" Ms. Maddie said.

Her fingers turned to metal needles. Instead of using chalk, Ms. Maddie used her metal needles to write on the board.

Coraline covered her ears with her hands in pain. Coraline turned to her classmates. They all had button eyes!

Ms. Maddie turned around. "Why don't you stay, Coraline?" Ms. Maddie said. She started turning into the beldam.

The beldam's shadow gloomed over Coraline while Coraline screamed for help.

"Wake up!" Ms. Maddie screamed. Coraline woke up. It was all a dream. "Now, I told you to write 'buttons' on your list!" Ms. Maddie told Coraline. "Oh my gosh, **buttons**!" Coraline screamed.

"Yes, buttons!" Ms. Maddie screeched.

Coraline arrived home from school. "Well, Ms. Maddie rang me during your lunch break", Mel told Coraline, "She told me you need to go to sleep earlier because you fell asleep in class".

Coraline was too embarrassed to say anything. She just ignored Mel. "I don't care, I'm a bad girl!" Coraline told Mel.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Then you won't be getting your pocket money" Mel whispered. Coraline turned around quickly. "Mom! Uhh!" Coraline screamed.

Coraline opened the front door and ran into the house, slamming the door in Mel's face. Mel opened the door lazily, she didn't bother screaming at Coraline.

Coraline marched into the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked at the little door. Coraline looked worried.

Wybie was at home watching TV, when someone knocked at the door. "I'm coming Jonsey!" Wybie yelled. "Shut up Wybie!" Mrs. Lovat screamed. Wybie opened the door.

There was a parcel sitting at the door step. Wybie was surprised. He picked it up and shut the door.

"Just a parcel!" Wybie screamed to Mrs. Lovat. Wybie sat down and opened the parcel. Inside the parcel was a doll that looked like Wybie.

"No! You were made by the beldam! I'm not letting you trick me!" Wybie yelled at the doll.

Wybie opened the door and didn't bother closing it. He ran through the forest worried. The wind was blowing his hair all over the place. He came to the little well.

"Bye bye, evil me" he told the doll. Wybie threw the doll down the well. "You're not going to trick me, beldam" Wybie whispered. Wybie ran back home.

Wybie ran Coraline. "Coraline, I need to tell you something".

Down in the well, the doll was sitting there on a rock. It started to move. It got up and picked up the key. It then started to climb up the well with the key.

The beldam's plan was going perfect...


	3. The Perfect Dinner

**Doll Wybie now has the key and is bringing it to the little door. What will happen next? :)**

"What do you mean you found a doll that looks like you?" Coraline asked Wybie through the phone.

"It's true!", replied Wybie, "It's obvious the beldam made it!". Coraline was worried. "Well, I don't know what to do" Coraline told Wybie.

Coraline was about to speak but she heard a door opening. "Jonesy, you there?" Wybie whispered into the phone.

"I am here, but I hear noises", Coraline replied, "Mom and Dad are gone to the shops". Wybie was nervous.

"Go check what the noise was" he whispered. Coraline gripped onto the phone and crept down stairs.

The front door was wide open. "The door is open, the front one" Coraline quietly told Wybie. She crept to the door and closed it.

"I'm going to check if anyone came into the house". "Ok" Wybie said nervously. Coraline walked past the living room and noticed something awful.

Coraline stared into the room. Her jaw dropped. The phone slid out of her hand and hit the ground.

"Coraline, are you alright?" asked Wybie. The little door was open. Coraline picked up the phone and spoke up.

"The little door, it's open!" Coraline screamed. There was a humming noise coming from the kitchen.

"Mmm mmm mmm" Coraline heard. "I hear someone humming" Coraline told Wybie. A lovely smell spreaded through the hall.

Coraline walked through the hall, getting more nervous. She pushed the kitchen door open. Standing at the oven was a small figure with her back towards Coraline.

"Hello, my sweet darling" the figure quietly said. "Come to the house, now" Coraline whispered into the phone. She then turned it off.

Coraline coughed. "Well, who are you?" Coraline bravely asked. The figure chuckled. "Well, I'm your mother" the figure said while turning around.

Coraline stared at her face. "No buttons" Coraline thought. "Sit down at the table, dinner's ready!" Mel said.

Coraline became suspicious. "Okay, mother". Coraline sat down at the table, sniffing the wonderful smells.

There was a knock at the door. "Stay there, I shall answer the door" Mel said placing her hand on Coraline's shoulder, trying to push her down into her seat.

Mel answered the door. Standing there was Charlie. "Wybie tried to get into the house so I tied him up" Charlie told Mel.

"Show me him" Mel said. Charlie brought Mel over to the barn house. He pushed the door open. Sitting on the hay was Wybie, all tied up.

Mel and Charlie transformed into their true forms. Their button eyes became revealed. Wybie tried to scream, but the tape on his mouth stopped him from screaming.

"Bye Wybie" the beldam said, shutting the barn door closed. The beldam and the other father turned normal.

The button eyes vanished. They both entered the house. "Your father is home!" Mel told Coraline.

Mel and Charlie sat down at the table with the food. Charlie gave Mel and Coraline their empty plates. "Coraline, would you like some golden chicken wings?" asked Mel.

"Sure" Coraline replied. Mel placed 3 chicken wings on Coraline's plate. "Mom, how did you get into the house?" asked Coraline.

"Well, I snuck in the back and made this wonderful food since you have been a good girl lately!" Mel explained happily.

Coraline got more suspicious. "Would you like some gravy?" Mel asked. "Yes please" Coraline replied.

Mel poured hot gravy over Coraline's chicken. "This is amazing!" Coraline yelled. Mel smiled. "Charlie, why don't you fetch us other Ms. Spink and Forcible? They will love this food" Mel told Charlie.

Coraline choked on her chicken. "What do you mean, 'other'?" Coraline screamed. "Your in the other world" Mel said. Charlie and Mel turned evil.

"You're the beldam!" Coraline screamed. The beldam chuckled. "I'm going home!" Coraline screamed. She ran into the living room and opened the little door.

She then crawled through the tunnel and entered the other world. "I'm home!" Coraline screamed.

The little door shut. The beldam appeared in the living room. "I tricked you, you are now in the other world".

**Coraline is now in the other world, let the fun begin! ;0**


End file.
